


Sheppard's Girl(s)

by gwendolynflight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: John/Rodney vid looking at Rodney's jealousy over what he calls John's "Kirking" around.Song: Jessie's Girl, by Rick Springfield (chopped down version)Humor





	Sheppard's Girl(s)

password: john


End file.
